Waige Oneshots
by PasoFinoLove
Summary: Oneshots about the leader of Scorpion and the interpreter known as Walter and Paige.
1. Save My Life

Paige's POV  
I tighten my ponytail as I head to the table in the far back. A man sits there, typing something I can't articulate at lightning speed. His eyes don't leave the screen, despite the loud chatter in the diner.

 _We've met half a dozen times_  
 _I know your name I know you don't know mine_  
 _But I won't hold that against you_

I'm pretty sure his name is Walter. I've noticed that he's had people with him every now and then. He has had a man in a black fedora and a man who wears sweater vests, and I am pretty sure those might be his friends, although they usually talk about their 'jobs.' But there has been someone else. A woman with dark hair that cascades down her shoulders or is in a high ponytail. She is stunning if you look past the dirt, grease, and oil that stains her skin. I don't think she is his girlfriend, but I could be wrong. After all, I am just some stupid waitress.

 _You come here every Friday night_  
 _I take your order and try to be polite_  
 _And hide what I've been going through_

Walter orders from the menu and I write it down on the pad of paper in my hand. I smile so he can't try to see through me.

The thing is, I haven't been in a nice spot lately. I am a single mom with a young son and working two jobs. I had my son, Ralph, when I was twenty. His father, Drew, left us not too long after I had Ralph. Things only went worse from there. We were kicked out of our apartment with only a few of our belongings. And a few dollars in my ripped pocket. I held Ralph's hand as we walked the busy and chaotic streets of Los Angeles so I could find work. Ralph quietly pointed to a diner across the street and pulled my sleeve as he peered up at me. I smiled at him and crossed the street. With the five dollars I had, I bought my son an ice cream and got interviewed for the job.

Then I received the best news I have heard in a long time. I convinced the owner to pay me in advance, so we were able to stay in a hotel. Ralph kept struggling in school. And it got to the point that I had to pull him out and take him to work with me.

I deliver the order to the kitchen and sigh. Instantly, a woman at a table waves me over like I'm her slave. I clean up the mess that her daughter made with a rag and head back to the kitchen just as Walter's order is finished. Balancing the plate in one hand and holding his drink in the other, I walk to the back table. With another forced smile, I set the plate and glass down gently. We lock eyes for a moment and I can't help but think ' _If_ _you looked me right in the eye, would you see the pain deep inside?_  
 _Would you take the time to ...'_

Then unexpectedly, my heart begins to plea, ' _Tell me what I need to hear! Tell me that I'm not forgotten! Show me_ _there's a thing that can be more than all I've ever wanted! 'Cause right now I need a little hope! I need to know that I'm not alone! Maybe God is calling you tonight, to tell me something that might save my life!'_

Then I barely notice a tear slide down my cheek. I wipe it off and turn away from Walter, but something grips my hand. "Paige?" he whispers. Wait, he knows my name? I don't turn back around. "Paige," he says with more confidence. I face him. "Are you okay?" he asks. I nod. He shakes his head, "No. You're not." He stands up from the booth. "Can we go outside?" I hesitantly nod and he leads me outside. We go to the side of the building and he takes my hands and looks into my eyes. "Paige, can you tell me what's wrong?"

I bite my lip and try not to cry. Why is he trying to help me? He doesn't know who I am. But he knows my name. No one has taken the time to learn my name.

"Paige? Can you tell me what's wrong?"

I haven't even heard anybody ask me that question. I mean, Drew did, but he was angry with me.

I swallow a sob and stare at my scuffed up shoes. He squeezes my hands and I know, I can tell him.

" _Tell me what I need to hear! Tell me that I'm not forgotten! Show me there's a thing that can be more than all I've ever wanted! 'Cause right now I need a little hope! I need to know that I'm not alone! Maybe God is calling you tonight, to tell me something that might save my life!"_

I start to cry, then sob uncontrollably. He pulls me against his chest and rubs his hands up and down my back.

Maybe he's going to save my life.

 **I can't believe I'm just now writing a Waige oneshot book! But I'm glad I finally have. As you can tell, this is an AU and song lyric prompt. This song is called 'Save My Life' by Sidewalk Prophets. Every time I hear this song, I think of Paige. And this morning, as I was on my way home, this song came on and I thought, 'That's it, I'm finally going to write it!' I tweaked the lyrics a little bit, but it isn't anything big. I might continue this prompt, so let me know if you would like that. (By the way, I didn't exactly proof read this, I apologize for any and all mistakes.)**


	2. Already Been Made

Walter folded up one of his button-up shirts and placed it in his suitcase. He heard Paige come up the stairs. "You better start to pack. It's not very often we get to take a break from work for a prepaid vacation." He smirked a little and turned to his wife, "And we can't miss baby-making time."

Paige grinned and leaned against the foot of the bed. "Uh, I don't think I'll be coming."

The genius furrowed his brow. "What do you mean? Is it about Ralph-?" He was stopped by Paige placing a hand on his shoulder. She shook her head. "I don't think it'll be good for me." Walter got very confused and stopped packing to focus on her. "Why wouldn't it be good for you? You're not scared of the plane like Sly...you-" Paige stopped him again. "It's-it's not that either."

"What is it then?"

She bit her lip and smiled up at him. "You know how we wanted to have some 'baby-making time'?"

Walter nodded.

"Why would we do that if one's already been made?" She smiled with glossy eyes. Walter stared at her, unsure if he understood her correctly. "Wha-"

"I'm pregnant, Walter. I'm having your baby- _I'm having your baby, Walter_!" Paige exclaimed with glee. Her husband's jaw dropped as he wrapped her in a hug. He laughed into her shoulder and squeezed. "Oh my gosh, oh my _gosh_!"

"What's going on up here?" Toby questioned with a curious Happy behind him.

Walter released Paige and stood up with a big smile. "We're having a baby!" He shouted very un-Walter like. The other couple grinned and went over to their friends. Happy hugged Paige as Toby slapped Walter in the back. "What the hell is happening?" Cabe muttered as he arrived in the room. Toby announced the news and the agent got his proud father grin.

"So much for vacation," Sylvester laughed when he was told the news thirty seconds later.


	3. No Such Thing As Happiness

He watched as the couple walked hand in hand down the lightly lit sidewalk from his position on the bench. Both were grinning and laughing. Long shadows followed them. Walter hid his face as best as he could behind a newspaper at the sight. But even that couldn't disguise his grudge.

 _"Oh my gosh Walter!" Paige shrieked and playfully slapped him in the shoulder. He chuckled with her._

 _Who knew Walter O'Brien could be so hilarious?_

 _The childlike behavior stopped gradually. Soon they were looking at the streetlights that illuminated the park. They cast an orangish film over their surroundings. Paige's thick hair had lovely highlights courtesy of the lighting. Her eyes seemed to sparkle too. Walter squeezed her hand._

 _There was just something about walking through a park with streetlights at night._

The paper was crumpled and thrown on the ground. He went back to the quiet garage.

What was supposed to be a normal visit with his sister turned into another painful memory. He went up to Megan's door and abruptly stopped in place. She and Sylvester were dancing to something, or possibly nothing.

 _*this flashback is based off of QueenDineen's oneshot*_

 _They had just gotten back from a case and most of the team had gone home or to Kovelsky's. Paige was still there, however. She broke her wrist that day._

 _The team leader noticed she was having trouble brushing her hair, and before his 'brain' could stop him, he went over to help._

 _When the tangles were no more, he put on a random song on his phone, hoping it would work for the moment. It did. It was "Run To You" by someone called Lea Michele. The two started to dance. They moved as one, like a gust of wind and a tree._

 _That was one of the best moments of Walter's life._

Every night before the man tried to fall asleep, he was haunted by his last memory of her.

 _"I'll see you after surgery guys!" Paige hollered as she exited the building with her duffel bag. Ralph hugged her goodbye after the team did the same. "Hang in there, Dinee-Paige. See you soon," Happy said. The liaison kissed her son's cheek and hugged him again. Walter led her out to his car._

 _Today was the day Paige would become cancer free. The doctors would remove the last, big tumor imbedded underneath the muscle. After months and months of treatment and radiation, she would be herself again._

 _Finally, they reached the hospital. Before Paige got of the car, Walter began to say something._

 _"Paige-" He blurted._

 _She turned to him, wide-eyed. "Yeah?" '_ He was going to say it. He was going to say it _.' She thought and tried to keep her cool._

 _Walt haltered. "I-I-I.."_

 _Paige waited. '_ Just give him some time.'

 _"I..."_

 _"I hope your surgery goes well."_

 _'_ Damn it Walter!' _he_ _thought,_ 'You need to tell her!'

 _"Oh..." Paige muttered, hiding her disappointment for the most part. "Thank you. This means a lot."_

 _Walter opened her door and helped her out of the vehicle. And hugged her. "I'll see you later?"_

 _"You bet," she promised. "You bet."_

He didn't see her later.

Or after that.

Or at all.

The procedure did not go as planned. No one in the team (except Toby) listened to the doctor when he explained what happened. They just basically heard that Paige didn't make it. She was gone. And they all agreed justice would be served. But that didn't matter right now.

Because Paige was gone.

Ralph sat up in Walter's loft, throwing his age out the window, and cried himself to sleep.

The adults were downstairs. Some were arguing about interviewing the surgeon before he performed the operation. Some were staring at the dust covered ceiling.

' _Paige IS gone.'_

That last day should have gone like Walter dreamed:

" _Paige-" He blurted._

 _She turned to him, wide-eyed. "Yeah?" '_ He was going to say it. He was going _to_ sayit _.' She tried to keep her cool._

 _Walt haltered. "I-I-I.."_

 _Paige waited. '_ Just give him some time.'

 _"I..."_

 _"I love you."_

 _Paige was going to cry. "Walt-"_

 _"Okay?! I know I sound crazy right now!" He took a breath to continue, but Paige stopped him._

 _"I love you too."_

 _They both smiled wide._

Oh, how much he wondered about what things would be like if he only said those three words.

The world's just too cruel to let anyone find true happiness.

If anyone meant Walter Patrick O'Brien.


End file.
